Dinah
Dinah is a character from the Youtube roleplaying series "They're All Real." She attends the School and is the resident harpy who seems to be searching for information on her mother's past. She is played by MysticStoryteller. Personality Dinah's a pretty mysterious girl. She's not the type to talk about her past, but it has been a pretty dark one. She's had to grow up very fast and handle some pretty traumatic stuff early on. And honestly, having to kill corrupt men is not the sort of thing that a young teenager can handle easily. As such, Dinah's pretty tough as nails. She's pretty determined and kind of knows that she's the shiz. And she's proud of it. She doesn't much care what anyone else thinks. She's the sort of girl who only gives respect when it's earned. Men trip over themselves to impress her and girls are jealous of her. She's come to school on some sort of mission- though no one quite knows that it is. Is she searching for keys to unlock her mother's past? Or is she really just searching for herself? Information on Harpies Harpies in general are known for seducing corrupt men and killing them. Unlike their mythological counterparts, they do not have wings but are capable of a shrill, glass-breaking shriek. They are known to be rather tragic creatures, as they tend to be capable of getting any man they please- although they seem to be incapable of finding lasting love. Skills As a harpy, Dinah is entitled to plenty of perks. The first and most important perk is perhaps the most famous of all: the harpy shriek. It is used both for both offensive and defensive attacks. But is generally used when a harpy's victim has ignored her advances. At its best, it can stun a man. At its worst, it can literally disintegrate a man's skin. It all depends on how infuriated the harpy is. All harpies are natural born killers. With lightning fast agility and the skills of martial artist, Dinah can kill a man in a hundred different ways given the situation. And, of course, Dinah has the all-important Harpy charm. Her body naturally gives off pheromones to attract almost every type of man. However, when she finds a victim, she is able to take control of these pheromones and can make her body almost literally give them off as an odor that is almost impossible to fight. History Dinah harbors a dark past. Her mother was, perhaps, one of the most dedicated and skilled Harpies in the whole of the Harpy Council. However, it was on one mission that she met Dinah's father, Markus. He was handsome and silent and Dinah's mother decided to try and scare him away, as he was getting in the way of the mission. But Markus was not frightened away by the truth. So, the two shared a passionate evening together. She left the mission, unable to kill the business man because she was so distracted. Months later, the Harpy Council called her forward. Knowing that she failed, they commanded her to kill the man who caused her to fail on such an important mission. But, unbeknownst to them, Helga had given birth to his daughter and had seen him several times since. She appeared at his home a few nights later. She was bloody and bruised, after attempting to dismiss the mission- but as she was given this mission, she has no choice but to complete it or face the wrath of her Harpy sisters; who placed a spell on her that caused her to be unable to leave the house that night until one of them is dead. But Markus, knowing all along what she was, knew this day could come and prepared himself for it. Helga began to attack him and he dodged. At a moment of weakness, he struck a pressure point that caused her to fall to the floor. She pulled a gun out of her pocket and made of as though she was going to shoot him, but, at the last moment, she pulled the trigger on herself. Markus was devastated. The same night, the town in which Helga lived was raised and burned by the Harpy sisters, who discovered the truth about Dinah. However, a young couple found Dinah in Helga's burning house and rescued her. By boat, the new family escaped the city to start a new life. A few months later, however, Dinah's new parents (and older brother) were killed by a female vampire who scoured the town. This vampire was none other the hungarian countess, Erzabeth Bathory who was notorious for her love for bathing in the blood of young girls. She captured Dinah and took her to her castle, where Dinah was trapped for an unknown amount of time. For many years, Dinah endured the terror of this new life. It was all she had known, but she still knew that she was different from the other girls. Over time, she snuck into Erzabeth's secret library and collected information about Harpies and their powers. She waited until she was strong enough and then overpowered (and killed) Erzabeth, freeing herself and the other prisoners. Relationships Ayumu: As one of Dinah's only friends, Ayumu started out as nothing more than a prankster. He snuck into her dreams as a way to play a prank on her. But, instead, Ayumu glimpsed part of past- the death of her foster parents and her unfortunate years trapped in Erzabeth's castle. He witness the death of Ezabeth and Dinah's reintroduction to society. Since then, Dinah has kept Ayumu close to make sure that he doesn't tell anyone about her past. Ayumu is still trying to crack her ice-cold exterior and he just might succeed. Eris: When they first met, Dinah took an immediate disliking to Eris and her "its-all-about-me" attitude. To bother her, Dinah flirted heavily with Eric, the teacher who Eris has "claimed" as far as flirting grounds (though Eric is heavily focused on Odette). As planned, it got right under Eris's skin and the two began a rivalry for the ages. However, Dinah secretly has an unspoken respect for Eris (though she'd never admit it). A time may come, however, where these two enemies must join forces to achieve a common goal.